Dive into My Heart
by xDelfin
Summary: xDelfin: It started with a Lake. It started with kids sneaking out at night. It grew to more than they could imagine. And it ended with a splash. Rated T for now. -You know what /that/ means- Yaoi. Ienzo / Myde ; Zexion / Demyx -splash- ξήζσγ
1. I' Ienzo

**Dive into My Heart**

_It started with a Lake._

_It started with kids sneaking out at night._

_It grew to more than they could imagine._

_And it ended with a splash._

**_1._**

"Excellent work today, Ienzo. It seems that our research is complete for today. You may be dismissed." The young teen bowed his head in response and walked out of Dr. Even's laboratory.

Ienzo reached his room of the castle some time after 8:30. He shed his knee-length lab coat, leaving his worn jeans, a blue long sleeved shirt and a v-neck sweater vest on top. Indigo eyes gazed outside the window to see the beginning of a twilight sky.

The young man reached for his bookshelf, picking up a hard cover at random and sat in his cozy corner. Ienzo loved to read. When not down in the lab with the other inhabitants of the castle, he would explore the outside world, the written pages as his looking-glass. Even when he was new to this castle, Ienzo liked to sit with his father, a large encyclopaedia in his lap.

He'd been here for little over ten years. Taken in by scientists, and being treated as their own. From that, he's developed an analytical mind and a factual look on life. After all, this town and this castle is all he knows life to be. But Ienzo was content. He had a place to live, people to call his family and a goal to achieve. He and the six others were studying the secrets of the heart. And that, is what Ienzo has learned to live for.

At around 9:15, the glowing blue-gray sky created shadows all across Radiant Garden. Ienzo took note of the silence throughout the castle before shutting his book. He uncovered a black sweatshirt from underneath his bed and ducked out of the open window.

Sure, he was content. But this was something more. Something his. Something that made his life a little less …plastic. He'd been doing this ever since he was 12. Five years later and it's become habitual. But he could never be caught. He could never tell the people he called his family. That's why after shimmying down the tall white oak, much like a koala bear, Ienzo pulled his hood up. And disappeared into the night.

* * *

_**I just wanted to post something alongside FlamSi.  
-ICAN'TTHINK!- D:**_

_**YHS  
**__**xDelfin**_


	2. II' Myde

**Dive into My Heart **

_**2.**_

Myde lay upon his bed in his new room, his mom bidding him goodnight, not twenty minutes ago. He stared at his wall contemplating the new life ahead of him, when a harsh tapping on his window startled him into full awareness. The blond swung his legs over and peered through the glass, three familiar faces grinning back at him. Myde unlatched the pane and pulled the two frames open. "Hey, guys," he spoke softly.

"Hey, new kid." One of the two boys greeted. "We're going on a little night game. Are you in?"

"Now?"

"No, tomorrow," The blonde girl of the trio jested. "We're going to play a night game in broad daylight!"

"I dunno guys, it's getting pretty late and I should be asleep." Myde said, cautiously.

"What? Mommy's got you tied to a bedtime?" Arlene cooed.

The boy beside her, also blond, finally spoke up. "Forget it, 'lene." Dolour commented in his Brit accent. "I wager he's just scared of the dark."

"I am _not!_" Myde said through Arlene's and Lumaria's snickering.

"Prove it." The pink-haired teen smirked.

Myde took a deep breath, then turned back to his room change out of his pajamas and into jeans and a t-shirt. His fingers trembled, as he reached for his shoes. Fifteen years old and had never done anything so against his mom's wishes. The horrible feeling at the pit of his stomach pleaded for him not to go, but… these were his new friends. And Myde wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to make friends.

So, locking his bedroom door, he stepped out of his window and joined in on Arlene, Dolour and Lumaria's nightly games.

* * *

_**This is me spitting out plots.  
That's why things move fast :\**_

_**YHS  
**__**xDelfin **_


	3. III' Destati Lake

**Dive into my Heart **

_**3.**_

Ienzo stripped off his button-down shirt and placed it over top his sweater and jeans. Beside the pile, lay his white tennis shoes and the socks in their respective feet. Dropping his black boxers to his ankles, Ienzo stepped out and into the less than warm water of the Destati Lake.

The rocks were rubbed smooth against the soles of his feet. He shivered at the temperature of the still water as he was knee deep. He grit his teeth and once more or less used to the feeling, dove in face first towards the center of the body.

Ienzo relished in the way the tranquility literally washed over him. He turned around beneath the surface letting the passing current flow through his hair, past his open arms and between his toes. He kicked off from about seven feet when he felt the need for oxygen. Swishing his long legs gracefully, he broke the surface with his head thrown back and filled his lungs with the sweet night air.

He opened his violet eyes to tread around, listening to the quiet but rhythmic sounds of swishing water coming to him in ripples, night bugs singing their evening requiems and the gentle howling of the wind.

No numbers, no virulent chemicals, no _need_ to analyze anything. Ienzo enjoyed living in the castle, and having his life revolve around factual, tangible, things to study. But… this is what the world really was; serenity. This was something that's been around far longer than technology. And if there was anything that Ienzo loved more than science, it was the nature of the world of which he studied.

So Ienzo lay back and 'listened' to the thickness at his eyes.

* * *

_**YHS**_  
_**xDelfin **_


	4. IV' Dolour, Arlene & Lumaria

**Dive into My Heart**

_**4.**_

"Hey guys, are you sure this is safe?" The three neighbours led him along the edge of a cliff. Myde, having a _slight_ phobia of heights, couldn't stop the shaking in his knees as he followed Lumaria.

"What, are you scared?" Arlene taunted from the lead.

"Considering we are a good 20 feet from ground level…" Arlene and Lumaria stopped walking to fix him with a hard gaze. "… No, I'm not scared." He grinned.

"Good." Lumaria nodded and continued on. The shoulder of the cliff led them above a fairly large body of water. Myde marvelled at how the dark blue beauty was walking distance from his new house. It was pretty vast, surrounded by tall trees and rocks on some sides. He made a note to skip a few from the bank were little pebbles kept the water in place. One day, hopefully in the daylight.

As it was shaped like a rectangle, there was even a small waterfall in the nook farthest from where they stood. Myde watched the water descend and turn into smooth ripples, pulsating towards the center of the pool; altering the pale reflection of the moon. The waves calmly dissipated before they reached beneath the teens' shoes. The aura around this place was truly magical.

The blond was pulled out of his reverie when Dolour purposely smacked him hard on the back. Myde shrieked as he almost lost his footing and instinctively wrapped his arms around the closest thing: Lumaria's neck.

After steadying himself, he looked at the seventeen-year-old he was suddenly in very close contact with. Lumaria looked at him with startled jade-blue eyes. They were frozen in place until Arlene's sharp voice snapped the younger boy back to Earth… and about 3 feet in retreat.

"Are we gonna do this yet, or are you two just gonna gay it up?" Myde bit his tongue since he recently found out that he rally _was_ gay. Now might not be the golden opportunity to come out with it. "Hey Myde-ol, you better watch were you put those hands. This," the girl placed her hands on the pinket's shoulders, "is mine."

The boy stared wide-eyed and responded with a 'Yes ma'am.' Lumaria did not acknowledge the exchange, but kept his eyes fixed on the distance.

"Are we planning on starting yet? I could be home doing more important things than hang around you losers." Myde saw Arlene squint viciously at the eldest boy behind him and cut it.

"What exactly _are_ we here for?"

Dolour responded. "Well, _you_ are going to perform a stunt, while _we_ watch." Myde gulped and turned to look at Arlene, whose formerly scathing glare reverted into a manic grin.

"Wh-what.. what kind of stunt?" He hoped it wouldn't be terribly athletic. Or gross, like eating bugs. Then Dolour grabbed his chin and turned it to face past the edge of the cliff… and down into the water.

Blue-green eyes widened in realization. They wanted him to jump? Myde spluttered and took several steps back but was soon halted by Lumaria on his right and Dolour on his left. Arlene grinned more disturbingly.

"It's quite simple really. Jump, make a big splash and you're in. Or," she said with more distain. "Chicken out and go home crawling to mommy." She leaned in dangerously close that Myde broke into a cold sweat. He felt the breath on his neck. "And you can forget about ever knowing us or any other person our age in this po-dunk town." He sighed in slight relief when she stepped away. "So, what's it gonna be?" Her crossed arms were matched by the two boys who had held him back.

Myde frowned. He had made himself a promise that this time would be different. That he would make a whole bunch of friends whom he could hang out with and be 'cool' with. Acceptance bounced around like a crazy ball in his brain.

He sighed and lifted his shirt.

The other three smirked amongst themselves. Soon, Myde was in nothing but his blue and white polka dot boxers. Lumaria had picked up his shoes and clothes to hand to him after the feat.

"Me and pinky here are gonna watch from that ledge down there." She pointed a manicured finger to a little clearing at the side of the cliff, probably accessible from the trail they used to get there. They started for the woods. "You better make a big splash, Mydee~!" She called back.

Myde turned to Dolour. "Aren't you going with them?"

"In a sec."

The younger boy nodded then stepped to the very edge. He eyed the water nervously. "Have you done this before?"

"We all have." The eighteen year old replied indifferently. "Look, it's no biggie. Just hold your breath, and kick off from the bottom until you reach the surface."

"How deep is it?"

"'Round nine, ten feet." He lied. Where Myde was bound to land was more like 15. Dolour noted the pink hair in his peripheral vision. He turned to the blond, who was shaking slightly.

"I don't think I can do this." His voice had a sliver of desperation and his fists were clenching and unclenching.

"Nonsense. Here, just close your eyes and imagine diving off the low board at the community pool." Myde did as he was told. _Just a community pool._ Toddlers splashing around; little kids dumping pails of water at each other. People playing volleyball._ No big deal!_ _It's just a safe, chlorine-filled pool with kids racing each other to see who -. _

Myde's eyes shot open to the size of ramen bowls. He didn't know how to swim! He was about ready to step back from the edge… when Dolour pushed him.

* * *

**_Wow. Really not consistent with the length of my chapters.  
Reminder: Please read FlamSi.  
After this, chapters will be harder to get out ;-;  
_**

_**Thank you to my lovely readers :D**_

**_YHS  
xDelfin_**


	5. V' Blue Lips

**Dive into My Heart**

_**5.**_

Ienzo lay on his back beneath the surface, when he felt a disturbance in the water. It was a little too harsh to be the nearby waterfall. He heard a gurgled cry of _Haaagullaaahh!_ It was faint, but definitely not what you'd hear when all alone in this place. Slate hair softly bobbed out of the water to hear a group of miscreants whooping it up and shouting at the source of the sudden interruption in the water.

True enough, another set of ripples were ebbing from the other side of the lake. And judging by the yells of approval, someone decided to jump off a cliff. Ienzo closed his eyes and gave an exasperated sigh, which turned into bubbles. Today's youth were really reckless, he found. _Jumping off a cliff in front of their friends… _What a hoot. He supposed today's youth would call this kind of act 'for shits and giggles.'

He was about to return to the underwater world, _at least the noises would be more 'drowned out,'_ when his ears inadvertently zeroed in on what the bystanders were saying. 'Oh shit,' and 'Any minute now,' were among them.

"Shit! Myde! Oh my God, we killed him." Ienzo looked to the spot a little less than a hundred feet away were the splash originated. Nobody resurfaced. "We gotta get down there. Dolour!" someone said, but Ienzo was already kicking his legs wildly, diving into the darkest depth of Destati.

There was a reason he avoided this area. Kelp. Cold, slimy gardens of kelp. _Whoever decided to jump into these ugly plants is an idiot_, Ienzo thought as he scraped past the first few bunches. He came here for relaxation, so it burned to open his eyes for so long. Plus, everything looked black and murky.

Something swept past his ankle which made him gasp and lose air. He kicked for the surface, swatting away the long plants surrounding him. He panted to catch his breath as he waded above the dancing vegetation. He looked around only to find that he veered too far right. He swore softly at the amount of time lost. Turning to his left, he dogpaddled as far as he could, took a full breath and lowered himself once more.

Ienzo inwardly groaned, for the weeds were at their thickest here. Begging the moon to shed a little more light, he squinted to find any sort of flesh in the dark green abyss. He kicked the damn weeds away from his view, careful to make clean strokes. Further and further he swam until… he found a hand.

The teen lunged forward, feeling the urgency in his lungs. The hand was flexed and a few fingers were tangled in kelp. Ienzo followed the hand down to an elbow and further down to a shoulder and neck, where he saw the shadowy features of the diver.

Fear struck him as his body was aching for oxygen. He hooked the arm around his neck and slid his hand between the kelp and the boy's thin back. Once he had his grip firmly secured on the boy's hip, he closed his eyes and made for the surface.

He could hear his heartbeat freaking out in his chest; even more so when he felt the diver's body give resistance. He gritted his teeth and swam to the boy's legs, where sure enough, dark plant matter was tangled around his right ankle. Ienzo seized one piece at a time, determined to just break the damn things apart rather than try to untangle the little foot.

The kelp gave way just before Ienzo felt incredibly dizzy. Wearily, he grasped the detangled body and swam up as fast as he could. The teen broke the surface with a loud intake of breath. His head, weighing more than ever, flopped back bring the teen to lie on his back for a split second. He made sure the boy in his arms had his head above water as he side-stroked to the bank.

Feeling the sudden presence of gravel at his shins, Ienzo stepped up and dragged the blond (now that he could see) onto the little pebbles. The slate locks of hair drooped when he looked down at the seemingly sleeping boy. He pressed his ear to the smooth chest, where he could faintly hear a heartbeat passed his rapid breathing. Ienzo recalled reading a novel where a girl had fallen in a pool. They got her out of the water, only to find her dead. Bystanders had performed CPR for nearly half an hour without prevail.

Ienzo wouldn't have it. He pumped the boy's chest as hard as he could. "Breathe, dammit." If he wasn't delirious, the moonlight revealed the blond's face to be really pale. Not a good sign. "Come on…" He pumped harder. "Don't die." He panted while his arms were giving out. Ienzo heard faint running and twigs snapping form the forest beyond the rocks. _They wouldn't get here in time._

Pinching the boy's nose, he took a deep breath and leaned down to bluish lips.

_**Hurrah!  
Hehe.. '…drowned out.' xD**_

_**YHS  
xDelfin**_


	6. VI' Tears

**Dive into My Heart**

_**6.**_

Myde was going to sleep. His eyes were shutting slowly, the black waters engulfing him. _I'm gonna… die._ His body didn't have enough energy to cry. _Goodbye mom. Goodbye hopes, goodbye dreams, goodbye Schemer _(his baby cat)_. Did I forget to feed you this morning? Sorry Schemer. Goodbye school, goodbye friends I never had. Goodbye sitar_ (a gift from his aunt on her travels).

_I never got to go to Agra bah with her. I never got to see the worlds._ His body relaxed._ I never got to learn how to perform magic._ He would have floated, but a numb tugging at his legs wouldn't allow it. _I never got… to fall in…_

* * *

_"HAHA! Look at his ugly face!" Myde was pushed around the circle of third graders, his backpack being stepped on by more than one. They pointed, laughed and spat on him after school that day since his mom was late picking him up. And of course, one of them was always keeping a lookout for their car._

_"Get him!" shouts of approval rang out as he was bombarded with his books, people's leftover lunches and his new pencil crayons. He shielded himself as best he could, but various objects rained down on him like a storm._

_He wished for it to all stop. He wished for one of them to defend him. Hell, he wished for them to just get bored. Fat, juicy tears rolled down his hidden face. Mom… Ms. Edea… someone… please, help me. Someone whistled from outside the group. "Am-scray!" The older kids dispersed leaving a softly sobbing, curled up Myde surrounded by ripped pages and pencil pieces,_

_A car door slammed. "Myde? Oh, Myde!" Heeled shoes hastily clacked closer to the huddled boy. "Baby?" She reached out to his shoulder, but he flinched and kept sniffling in his arms. "Baby, it's me. Mom-" her voice cracked. "Mommy's here." Green eyes, wreathed in red slowly appeared and locked on the woman's. She gasped at the red splotches around his face that would definitely become blue and black tomorrow. "Sweetie… are you okay?"_

_"Mom…" His shoulders shook alongside his voice. He couldn't stop. Once he started he couldn't stop. Pain from his bruises mingled with the pain in his lungs and throat. His head hung, too ashamed to face his mother._

_"Baby, please don't cry…" She couldn't stop her own tears from falling. How could children be so cruel to each other? How can they do such horrible things to an innocent little boy. Her baby boy! She covered her mouth with her long, elegant fingers._

_The blond boy lifted his head, cheeks burning and mouth parted in internal turmoil. "Mommy!" He cried and lunged into her embrace. She squeezed her precious baby with all her heart's strength; wrapping her arms around him as if his belongings were still being thrown._

_They were leaving. They were going to go far, far away from this place and the cruel people who didn't discipline their children enough. She and her little boy would find a better place to live, where he would be safe and loved. She knew Myde better than anyone and he was the sweetest little boy. No, there was nothing wrong with her precious angel; it was everyone else around him. She would take him to a place where he'd deserve to be around people who would love him like she did. And he'd go to school and come home from school with the brightest smile on his face; a smile that instantly made her heart fill with warmth._

_"Mommy, the new colouring pencils you bought me…" he mumbled into her neck._

_She patted his back. "Don't even think about those! I'll buy you better ones."_

_"I'm sorry... I didn't take better care of them," he sniffled in between. "I forgot to say 'thank you' when you bought them! I'm sorry! I really, really liked them, mommy!" he wailed, and she felt her heart breaking._

_"It's okay, sweetie," she said gently. "Let's go home. Mommy will make everything better. I promise."_

* * *

_Myde stood awkwardly outside his sixth-grade classroom, listening as his mother's yells echoed into the hall._

_"How can you let this happen? One of your students is being victimized and you just sit here telling them to say 'sorry' even though you know it continues. I won't stand for this! I demand that you resolve issues like these properly, or I will have to take this to the school board."_

_Mom was scary when she was mad._

_This time wasn't as bad. Myde was pretty sure the boy who threw sand at his face did it by accident. (Even if it was followed by, 'Eat dirt!') The blond sighed and slid down the wall into a seating position, resting his elbows on his knees. This school was a little better than the last four. At least there were more girls than guys. Girls said mean things; they didn't throw them. His head hung in defeat of the situation; there wasn't anything he could do about it now. Once mom started, she wouldn't stop until the person being yelled at receded. Well… he had seen worse, so for now, he would just wait until his mother was finished._

_"Hey look. It's that boy." A feminine whisper drifted into his ears._

_Two twelve-year-olds stopped in the hall, a few ways from where he sat. "The one Razul threw sand at?" The other whisper came from a boy and was followed by a confirming noise from the girl._

_Myde knew that if he looked up at them now, they see him and immediately stop talking about it. But he couldn't deny how curious he was when it came to things that weren't said or yelled in his face. So he played 'deaf' and listened for more. Though he would wish he didn't_

_The boy snorted. "Sounds like he got his mommy to rescue him. What a loser!"_

_Laughter._

_Laughter, stifled by the palms of their hands, brought new tears into his eyes. It seemed as though whatever they had to say about him, to him or not, he just didn't want to hear it anymore. He bit his lip to stop it from trembling and to keep his silence, but the hurt inside him began to swell and physically choke him. He was able to stop a cry when he got to his feet and took off running._

_He ran past the door, opposite from where his two classmates had been standing. He didn't care that they knew he'd been listening. He didn't care that the boy called out after him, teasing him even further._

_He didn't even care when his mom looked around frantically for more than an hour, trying to find him from where he sat, hunched in on himself in the janitor's closet._

* * *

_His mother patted down the front of his bangs and smiled. "Tomorrow, you're going to start high school already. Are you excited?" Myde nodded happily, and in truth, it hurt to see him do so. She tried to be as optimistic as her son, but past experience had to have taught her something. She had the right to be worried._

_"Are you going to make a bunch of new friends?" Myde nodded similarly, a grin plastered to his youthful face. His mother's eyebrows drew together. "You know, if you only make friends with a few or even just one, -"_

_"Mom! Please!" Myde smiled, bashfully. "I know what I'm doing," he said, but saw that his mom didn't look any more relaxed. So he reasoned: "I'm big now. I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry so much anymore." He smiled his most honest smile that his mom couldn't help but give into. She knelt down beside his bed and gave him a tight hug, wished him 'goodnight' and shut the door behind her._

* * *

**It's been a while since I thought of this story... I've forgotten my original plot to this story. **  
**Ehh, that's okay. I've got the general gist and a couple of key moments and I doubt you'll be able to tell anyway xD**

**YHS**  
**xDelfin**


	7. VII' Shadows

**Dive Into My Heart 7**

Ienzo blew full breaths into the boy beneath him, his eyes trained on his face, searching for any sort of improvement. This wasn't working! Damn books. All of a sudden, Ienzo felt a hitch before his lips, he drew back, just in time for the blond to turn his head to the side and splutter the water he'd taken in. Ienzo took a moment to regain his breath, as the boy had yet to take notice of his presence –that is until he heard running footfalls nearing closer and closer.

No one could see him. No one could know about him. Ienzo may not know much about the world of Radiant Garden, but he was taught to not attract attention. He wasn't even supposed to be out of the castle. No one could know.

A final glance at the boy spitting out water, coughing, alive, and the pewter-haired boy ran for the trees, off to the side of where the others would arrive. Ienzo chose to hide behind the wide bark of a tree, until the rest would leave. That way, he'd be able to get back to his clothes, be able to wash up (he noted the brown and green smears on his legs and hands), without the imperative need to be quiet, and discreet. Catching his breath and leaning against the tree, he watched three teenagers approach the boy he'd left on the rocks.

"Myde! Holy shit, you're alive!"

"Are you okay?"

Spitting up the last bit of lake water in him, Myde gasped for the breath he'd almost lost completely. The whole group seemed to take the time to catch their breaths. Lumaria was kneeling beside Myde, Arlene leaning on him for support as she panted. Dolour stood above them all as they waited for Myde to say something.

It was there that the eldest blond noticed the ring of plant trapped around Myde's ankle. It was ripped apart at the end. Myde was also on his back. If the blond had been able to swim back to the bank, he would have surely been hunched over or at least on his side to expel the water –unless he hadn't been conscious until now.

Dolour looked around, scoping out the area filled with rocks, trees, some grass and the lake beside them.

Still crouched near the bark of an oak, Ienzo didn't lose his wits, staying completely still, even though his head still poked out to watch the group of teenagers meters away. He wasn't stupid to try to hide anymore than he would have since it would have created more movement in the shadows he trusted. Ienzo stayed as still as he possibly could whilst also calming his own breath.

" 'm cold," Myde said weakly and Arlene groaned in relief.

"Can you walk?" Lumaria rose to his feet and held out his hand to the boy, shivering in his boxers. Myde took the offered hand and got up, arms wrapping around his self shortly after. "Here."

Myde turned to see the pink-haired boy, shirtless, holding the garment out to him. "Thank you.."

"Can we get out of here now?" Arlene whined.

"Yeah, let's go home." Lumaria patted Myde on his now-clothed back, steering him in the direction of their neighbourhood. "Dolour!"

The blond snapped out of his daze, and slowly followed the group away from the water. He threw one more look over his shoulder as the wind blew through the grass and trees and made ripples in lake.

"What about my clothes?"

"We'll come back for them tomorrow."

* * *

_**YHS**_  
_**xDelfin**_


End file.
